It's Just Music
by FadingSunlight
Summary: Campers are confused, Zeus is confused, Poseidon is laughing, and Percy is... What IS Percy doing? Finally, after a year, the 3rd chapter has been put up. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, first Percy Jackson fanfic! I have no idea where this came from, other than the thought that he should be able to play well because music** _ **flows.**_ **Water flows, and so does music. However, he will not sing because he basically said in The Last Olympian that he can't sing. Also, there is no specific time for this, though it is probably before the 2nd series.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy. I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or anything related to that.**

* * *

Percy had been in the Big House many, many times, yet he never really noticed the piano. Sometimes he wondered how he managed to miss things like that, because he was supposed to see too much, not too little. Maybe he never noticed it because every time he entered the Big House, something was happening. Yeah, that was probably it.

Over the years, he had been to many schools, many of which had pianos. He got very bored in one of those schools, and then decided to play a few notes on the piano. Soon enough, he was hooked (not literally, even though he _was_ the son of Poseidon). There was something about the flow of the music made by a piano that just _called_ to him. So, he went to practice playing a piano as often as possible, and his skill increased. By now, he could probably be a professional player. Huh, the great Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, piano and sword fighting expert. He could imagine Annabeth laughing at him. She'd say, "You're such a Seaweed Brain! Do you have any idea how ridiculous that sounds? Can you even play a piano?"

Great, now he was thinking about how he _could_ prove his imaginary Annabeth wrong. Well, at least he knew that for once the daughter of Athena would be wrong. She wouldn't be able to say that, "Athena knows best", anymore. While Percy was thinking of that, he was unconsciously brushing the thin layer of dust off the keys, and pulling the bench out. When he realized what he was doing, the teenager simply shrugged and placed his fingers on the keys. He began playing a simple melody that eventually morphed into a complex and fast-paced song. For once in a century, music rang out of the Big House. Campers, satyrs, dryads, naiads, and a centaur all turned towards the source of the music. "Who's playing? Where's the piano?" Chiron just smiled and whispered, "It's about time somebody uses it."

By the time everybody in the camp reached the Big House, Percy had finished playing. When he exited the building, everyone just gave him confused and surprised looks. "What? Have you never heard a piano?"

"It's not that", Connor started, "It's just that you were the one playing it." Travis finished.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, I figured it out. This is after the 1** **st** **book, but before the 4** **th** **. Also, I wish that Grover had a bigger part in the 2** **nd** **series. If only…**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing other than my idea. The characters are not mine, and I don't own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series.**

* * *

More than once, Percy had surprised her. She always just…assumed that he wasn't good at any sort of music. Now, he had proved her wrong. Her, Annabeth, the daughter of Athena. Things like this didn't happen very often. Actually, they never happened. The fact that Percy, a son of _Poseidon_ proved her wrong? It shocked her. Almost as much as him being able to play the piano. So, in her mind, she was very justified in going up to him after everyone had left and shouting at him.

"Why didn't you ever tell me you could play the piano?!"

"Well, it never really came up… How would that have been important anyway?"

"It would have been important because…! Ugh, I don't have to explain myself to you!" She then stalked off.

"Jeez, who put pepper in her food?"

* * *

Percy seriously had no idea why everyone was shocked. It wasn't that weird for him to be great at playing a piano, right? Heck, he could play other instruments pretty well too. He just assumed that everyone else could play like that too, but apparently not… Oh yeah, why did Annabeth react like that? Maybe it was because she really _did_ think he couldn't play? Well, he definitely proved her wrong, if that was true.

* * *

Days later, some of the Apollo campers came up to Percy. They were asking things like, "Were you blessed by our dad", and, "How can you play so well?" He could only say a few words like, "No…", and, "I don't-", before being interrupted. Finally, he just walked away. It wasn't the first time he had been mobbed, and it wouldn't be the last. Part of him wanted to hang around Annabeth so that they would leave him alone (courtesy of her death glare), but she was still angry at him for some reason.

While thinking this, he didn't notice Grover coming up to him. Eventually, he realized that his best friend was tapping his shoulder, and turned to look at him.

"Hey, how are you? Everyone seems to be mobbing you these days…"

Oh yeah, Grover was one of the few who knew of his musical talent. He knew because he entered the music room at Yancy Academy one day, and saw Percy playing the piano. Chiron also knew, due to his time teaching there.

"I'm fine, it's just kinda irritating…"

"I bet, considering that one day they just glanced at you, and now they're only talking about you. What a change, right?"

"Yeah. Oh well, hopefully it'll pass."

"Mmhm. Good luck with that."

"Thanks, G-man. Well, let's head to the pavilion. Lunch is calling." And with that, the two best friends walked off.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Umm…I'm back? Yeah, sorry about sort of abandoning this fic for…how long was it? Almost a year now? Jeez. It's been a long time. To any of you who read this a year ago, I sincerely apologize, even if you don't really remember this thing.**

 **On a side note, I actually have some experience with playing a piano now, and I just want to say that playing a piano is so much fun, and a heck of a lot easier that playing the flute. Although, I still think that playing the drums is the easiest part, no offense to any percussionists out there…**

 **DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own PJO, though I do own a delicious peanut butter and jelly sandwich.**

 **Well, I hope you guys like this!**

* * *

Up in Olympus, Zeus's eyes bugged out. Since when could _he_ play the piano?

He needed to ask Poseidon about this. But the question was, how could he do that without it looking like he was asking his brother about something that he didn't know the answer to..? He certainly didn't need to have Poseidon laughing at him.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere on an island…

Poseidon's eyes sparkled as he let out a chuckle. He just knew Zeus was going to ask him about Percy today. Ah, he would enjoy this…it wasn't often that Mister Thunderpants asked him something, considering how many people Zeus had gathering information for him. Hmm, now what was the best way to make him angry…? Maybe he should take a few notes from his son for that. He did, after all, have a history of riling up every immortal that he met with just a few short sentences.

Eh, he'd do that later. For now, he would just kick back and relax in the Bahamas. After all, Zeus would end up calling for him, so there was no need to rush over to Olympus.

* * *

Back at Camp Half-Blood, Percy was understandingly irritated. The campers just wouldn't leave him alone! Seriously, it was like they completely forgot that some of the Apollo campers were gifted with music too!

(Actually, he had a sneaking suspicion that even the kids of Apollo themselves didn't remember. It's not like he ever really saw them playing instruments or singing…)

Well, there wasn't anything he could do. At least Grover was still acting normally…or as normal as a satyr could get. Currently, he was chewing on a can that had appeared out of nowhere.

Percy was really curious about where he got it from.

He highly doubted that he wanted to know the answer to that though, so he decided not to ask.

Seriously, he did not want to know that.

Going back to the point of the gawking campers though (See? He _could_ stay on track!), Percy was getting annoyed.

Him getting annoyed never ended well for anyone. It usually ended up with someone getting soaked (Hi Thalia, Clarisse).

In this case, it would be the vast majority of the camp getting a nice bath.

Oh well, they brought it upon themselves.

Grover glanced over, and saw that Percy had a certain shine in his eye that he just knew meant trouble, a look that had strangely disappeared for the most part after Percy had entered the world of gods, titans, and monsters. In other words, the world of the good, the bad, and the ugly. This would be…interesting. The poor campers wouldn't know what hit them.

They had awakened the Prankster in Percy through irritation.

* * *

 **OTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, what do you guys think? Is the quality of this chapter a heck of a lot better than the others? Is it worse? (Please don't tell me it's worse.) Go ahead and review if you want another chapter. If you don't review, that's fine too. Just know that another chapter is really unlikely if I don't get any… The only reason I put out this chapter was because of the reviews I got. Strangely, this is one of my three most-liked fics for reasons that I don't understand.**

 **When I was talking about Grover and him chewing a can Spell Check tried to change "can" to "car". The only cars in Camp Half-Blood are the vans, and I don't think Chiron would be very happy if the satyrs tried eating them…**


End file.
